One More Chance
by PoshWesterveldt
Summary: Post 5x24. A rewrite of season 6.


**Season 6 was awful, and I always wanted to rewrite it, but never had the time. Now that school is over, I thought I'd give it a shot. I wrote this chapter today so it hasn't been beta'd or edited. Also, it's my first attempt at fanfic, so it may seem amateur, but I hope you enjoy it. **

* * *

**Chapter 1**

No one knows where Serena lies and once again, she has become the center of attention. One night, when Blair was in Paris, Lily called and was worried sick. All of the anger and resentment towards Serena was forgotten and she caught a flight back to New York.

Chuck is by her side, and together, they head for Lily's penthouse to search through Serena's room in hopes of finding a clue. She looks through all the boxes but there nothing is leading her to where Serena might be.

"Have you called Nate," she asks Chuck.

They hear the elevator and her question is answered. In hurry, she ascends down the staircase, hoping Nate has some news, but is left stunned when she sees Dan standing there as well.

Nate gives her a smile. "Look who I found."

Dan cut his hair. That long unruly hair is gone. She doesn't understand why he's wearing a long sleeve Henley when summer is still lingering. To add on to that, he's wearing black pants, which doesn't go with the weather as well.

"Hi," Dan says softly, looking a little shy.

There isn't really anytime for them to talk, especially with Chuck lurking around, but she has to speak with him to get rid of this guilt that has been burdening her. Blair Waldorf does do guilt. She typically walks over people because they are beneath her, but there is something about Dan that makes her feel. She can't believe she had even wasted actual energy writing him emails and calling him. She just couldn't help herself.

They huddle up in Lily and now Bart's living room to try and gather as much as they can. She tells them of her last conversation with Serena, which is an uncomfortable one and it seems she was the last person to speak with Serena.

"What about you Dan," Nate asks.

Dan looks directly at her. "Can I have a moment alone with Blair?"

She sees Chuck looking unhappy with the request, but she squeezes his hand to reassure him that it's fine. Chuck gets the message and heads up the stairs with Nate to search Serena's room some more, leaving her alone with Dan.

He looks nervous which is odd. It takes him some time to speak up, but eventually he gathers his thoughts and meets her eyes.

"I slept with Serena," he tells her and frowns.

To her dismay, this news forms a crack on her heart and it leads to her breathing becoming unsteady.

"It was during the divorce party on top of the bar," he confesses and looks down. Her nostrils begin to flair and her hand is begging to slap him across the face. "I thought you chose Chuck."

"You had no faith in us," she accuses of him.

"Did you give me a reason to," he quips and his face goes from soft to hard. "You obviously didn't love me and I felt used."

She takes a deep breath to calm down, but it has no effect and her anger is only growing. There's a feeling of hate of Serena, and the way she looks at Dan is beginning to change. He's just like rest of them.

Her eyes meet his, leading them to soften and her lip is quivering. "I'm in love with you, I thought that was rather obvious, but now I'm beginning to realize how truly stupid I am for letting myself feel this way about you."

She spins around and leaves for the bathroom, not wanting to listen to anymore.

* * *

They leave in Chuck's limo to leave for an address Nate was given to by one of his sources, but she doesn't really care what's going on with Serena to be perfectly blunt. The only thing on her mind is how quickly Dan moved on to the next girl. She never considered Dan the revenge type, but if he was aiming to get back at her, he picked the right girl to sleep with.

"How was Rome," Nate asks, trying to steer away from the awkwardness.

"It sucked," Dan shrugs his shoulders and looks out the window.

That was all they really got out of Dan and the rest of the ride remained quiet. She doesn't remember the last time or if there was anytime Dan looked this miserable.

The limo finally stops and they make it to their destination. She leaves the limo and can only see green. Her eyes stop scanning around the green fields when she spots a cozy house.

Blair points in the direction of the house. "There."

Not to her surprise, they follow her lead. The road isn't paved so she is regretting the choice of heels. Reaching the old dusty wooden front porch, she knocks on the door and waits patiently.

A scruffy man with long hair opens the door. She scrunches her nose at the sight of dirt on his left cheek.

"We don't mean to bother you, but we were looking for a tall blonde with perfect legs and chest," she tells him and peaks in the house to see a clutter of people sitting on the floor and smoking marijuana. She sees Serena sitting on the floor with a white poncho type top and blue jeans. "That's her."

Without permission, she brushes past the man and goes to Serena.

It becomes clear Serena's in a cult and she doesn't even realize it. The reason Lily or none of them have been contacted by Serena is because she wasn't allowed to contact anyone.

They have a hard time getting her alone and it doesn't help that Nate starts smoking with some of the girls. Somehow, Dan and her manage to drag Serena out in the fields where they can be alone to discuss what exactly she is doing here. Not surprisingly, Dan takes the lead.

"What are you doing here," Dan asks and looks at her incredulously.

"You of all people don't have the right to be asking me that," Serena replies

Blair wants to jump in, but she's so peeved at Serena, she thinks it's best to shut up and watch.

Dan frowns and looks hurt. "What I said was awful, but can you blame me for reacting that way? You took advantage of how hurt and vulnerable I had been feeling."

"Because I love you, and I was fighting for you," Serena reasons.

"While trying to hurt Blair," Dan adds.

Serena's attention turns to Blair. "And I don't regret it."

She rolls her eyes and looks at Dan. "I say we let her die."

Dan shakes his head and reaches for Serena's shoulder. "Serena, we have to get out of here."

"Why?"

"Because you're in a cult," Dan yells and looks at her in disbelief. "These people are taking advantage of you and you don't even see it."

"All I have felt from them is love," Serena says.

Dan nods and steps a little closer. "Okay, you can either be here them, or you can be in New York with me."

She watches them making eye contact and knows he's getting to Serena.

* * *

After going their separate ways, Blair and Chuck find themselves alone in the limo.

Blair shifts her body to Chuck. "I don't understand why we can't be together. Do you not want to be with me?"

He cups her cheek. "I need to be solely focused on attaining Bass Industries back, besides, I want to be equals before we take that big step."

She frowns and shifts her eyes down, but he lifts her chin and reaches in his pocket to hand her a chained necklace with an engagement ring.

"I love you more than anyone or anything. I would give up Bass Industries for you if I had to," Chuck tells her.

She shuts her eyes and shakes her head. "Don't say things like that to me."

"Why?"

She leans off his forehead. "Because those sayings have become tainted Chuck. How do you not understand that?"

"Sorry," Chuck mutters and shifts way from her space uncomfortably.

The rest of the ride is awkward and she stares at the ring, wondering if she made the right decision, just like she does every night.

* * *

Dan pays the cab driver and arrives in Brooklyn. Awaiting him in front the building is Georgina and it causes him to roll his eyes.

"Where have you been," Georgina asks and follows him inside the building.

"I'm not in the mood, it's been a long day," he tells her.

"So no hanky panky tonight," Georgina asks him.

He grabs the railing as he ascends up the steps. "How about no hanky panky ever?"

He stops at his door and puts a hand out to stop Georgina from coming any closer.

"What did I tell you about the five feet rule before we reach my door," he reminded her, leading her to pout.

"Can we at least get something to drink?"

He sighs. "Fine, just let me put this bag back."

He opens the door to his loft and steps in, but then his eyes widen and his jaw drops. There is heavy breathing coming in from a backless Vanessa who is rolling her hips against his father by the edge of the window.

He swiftly spins around and leaves the loft without them spotting him.

Georgina points to his bag. "Aren't you going to drop that off?"

"Let's get the hell out of here," he replies and heads down the staircase.

* * *

**I'm sorry, but I had to replace Ivy. She was truly a pointless character. **


End file.
